


Wait/Look/Live

by somanyopentabs



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover Pairings, First Kiss, First Meetings, Freckles, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the urging of his friends, Clear leaves Midorijima for the mainland to explore life.  Everything he'd known up until that point was the island, so he's excited to see for himself what else is out there.<br/>Hinakawa Sho, shy enforcer of the PSB, doesn't have the option to leave.  But that won't stop Clear from trying to help him experience everything that he can of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait/Look/Live

Hinakawa Sho shuffled his feet on the sidewalk and avoided eye contact from passing pedestrians. He wasn’t really sure why Inspector Tsunemori had taken him along today, considering that she had wanted to go question witnesses by herself and left him to wait outside. She said it was because she didn’t want to be without back-up, but he suspected it was more for his benefit than hers. He wasn’t allowed to leave the PSB headquarters without an inspector, after all. She had kind of given herself away by mentioning last week that she didn’t like to see him in front of a computer screen 24/7.

He wondered how much longer she would be. It was nice outside, at least. He hadn’t even had to wear a coat.

“Hello!” a bright voice rang out over the sound of people walking past him.

Sho looked up at a tall figure wearing a gas mask.

“I-is there an emergency?” he stuttered, getting ready to call his inspector and warn her if there was some sort of problem with the air. He hadn’t noticed anything suspicious.

“No?” the voice, decidedly male, seemed to take on a confused note. It was hard to hear through the mask.

“Why are you wearing that?” 

“It’s my first time off the island,” the man explained.

“Island?”

“Midorijima.”

“Oh,” Sho said. He’d never met anyone from Midorijima. He knew that they had a different way of life. Was that why this man was so strange? 

“I like your hair,” the man said.

“Th-thank you?” Sho stared at him, wide-eyed. “Um, so, can I help you with something?”

The man shook his head. “No, I’m exploring. You looked like you were alone, so I came over to talk with you.”

At this point, Sho was incredulous. He had never met anyone who acted like this before. Should he even be talking to him? Could he be trusted?

“Excuse me for a moment,” Sho said, walking a few steps away and dialing his inspector. She picked up almost instantly.

“Is everything okay?” Tsunemori’s voice came through the speaker.

“Um, yes. I’ve only been talking to a civilian. Are you okay?”

“Everything is good here. I’m afraid I might take a while longer. You sound nervous, are you sure you’re all right?”

Sho glanced over at the man in the gas mask. He had gotten an umbrella from somewhere and was twirling it around, despite the fact that there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. He didn’t seem dangerous to Sho, not really. He was merely odd.

“Yes. I’m fine,” Sho said. “Sorry to interrupt your work.”

“It’s no problem. I’m glad for the status update,” Tsunemori answered cheerfully. “I’ll be out as soon as I’m done.”

She hung up and Sho wandered back over to the stranger.

“What’s your name?” Sho asked, feeling brave now that he knew Tsunemori was safe.

“It’s Clear.”

“Clear?”

“Yes. And what is your name?”

“Hinakawa Sho.”

“That is the perfect name for you,” Clear said without offering any explanation.

Sho stood there in silence for a few moments. 

“Where are you headed?” he asked.

“I don’t know yet. Everything is so much bigger than on Midorijima.”

Sho nodded in response, not that he necessarily agreed. At least as far as his own experiences went, his own world was very small.

“What do you think I should do?” Clear asked.

“Oh, you could go see a movie, I guess. The holographic technology is very good. You’ll have to take off the mask to go in, though.”

“Oh, my mask!” Clear laughed. “Yes, they told me I shouldn’t wear it here. I think it makes people uncomfortable.”

He felt for the straps that were keeping it on and removed it slowly.

Sho didn’t know what he had been expecting to be underneath the mask, but it certainly wasn’t what he saw then. Clear’s pink eyes blinked at him in the daylight as a sweet expression appeared on his face. Attractive people were everywhere now, thanks to the wonders of modern surgery and holos, but Sho knew without a doubt that he’d never seen anyone more beautiful.

“Oh,” Sho gasped, feeling a blush coming on. He looked away quickly, realizing how obvious he was being.

“Ah, it’s not like you, is it?” Clear’s voice had a hint of sadness in it then. Without the mask to muffle his words, his emotions were heavy in his tone.

“What do you mean?” Sho turned back to face him.

“No one has pink eyes, or…” Clear lightly touched the two moles that were just underneath his lip.

“What do you mean?” Sho stepped closer. “You might be a stranger here, but…I mean, look. I have freckles everywhere.”

Clear peered closely at his face, at the dusting of freckles that traversed Sho’s cheeks and the tip of his nose.

“How lovely!” Clear beamed at him.

“Do you think so?”

Clear nodded enthusiastically. 

Then, Sho’s communicator rang and he picked up quickly, remembering that he was supposed to be working.

“All done here,” Tsunemori said. “Want to wait for me by the car?”

“Yes, I’ll go now,” Sho said. He looked around for Clear, if only to say goodbye, but the man had disappeared into thin air. How strange.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> So, of course I would ship something like this pairing *sobs*  
> I really like the idea of them together, though.  
> Please give me a shout-out if you like this idea because I'm awfully lonely over here :P
> 
> ~ginozascloudyhue.tumblr.com


End file.
